


Plus One

by Renegade_Reaper



Series: binkies and bottles [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnancy, he is pregnant, the sequel you guys asked for!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:50:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Reaper/pseuds/Renegade_Reaper
Summary: “No way,” Keith whispers, staring down at the test. It was the third test he’d taken. Tests couldn’t be wrong three times, right? “No way!”There’s a knock on the bathroom door. “Keith?” Comes the voice of his worried alpha. “Is everything okay? You’ve been in there for a long time.”





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> As requested, more of this au! The fandom is making me sad so I thought I would make something cute to cheer myself up.

“No way,” Keith whispers, staring down at the test. It was the third test he’d taken. Tests couldn’t be wrong three times, right? “No way!”

There’s a knock on the bathroom door. “Keith?” Comes the voice of his worried alpha. “Is everything okay? You’ve been in there for a long time.”

The omega jumps into action, grabbing all the evidence off the counter and shoving it into the drawer they hardly touched, except to throw random bathroom related crap in. “I’m fine!”

“Are… you sure? If you need help, I can-”

“No!” Keith yelps, too quickly. He winces, closing the drawer carefully. He didn’t need to give Lance any clues. There was no way his alpha was going to find out he was pregnant like this. They had been trying for well over a year - this had to be absolutely special! Taking a test and showing it to him was good, but… Not enough.

The omega opens the door, abruptly stopping himself from colliding with Lance’s chest. He clears his throat, tilting his head up slightly to look at him. “Uh. Hi.”

“Hey,” his mate’s eyebrow quirks, a smile tugging the corner of his lips up. “What’re you up to?”

“...Nothing.” Keith smiles innocently. “I’m gonna go out for a bit, okay?”

Lance blinks. “Oh. I can come with you, if you want…”

“Nope!” Keith grins, leaning up and giving him a kiss. “No, you stay here. It’s your night to make dinner and laundry needs to be done. I’ll be back in a couple hours, tops.”

“Babe,” the alpha whines, catching him by the waist and ducking his head to kiss the side of his face. Keith leans into the attention for a moment, then huffs and gently pulls away from his mate. Lance’s pathetic, sad noise is almost enough to make him stay. But if he stayed, he would crack and tell him the news.

Definitely not. Lance deserved the world. This was going to be a celebration. “Don’t ‘babe’ me,” Keith laughs, swatting his hip as he maneuvers himself around his mate. “I’ll be back soon! This isn’t the end of the world.”

“I’m gonna die!” Lance huffs dramatically, trailing after him.

Keith rolls his eyes, grabbing his keys and slipping into his shoes. “I highly doubt that you’re going to die, Lance.”

“I could! I could waste away from lack of exposure to… to…”

“To?” Keith repeats, throwing an amused look over his shoulder.

“I dunno,” he admits, sheepish, rubbing his neck. “Your scent? Your presence? All of you?”

“You’re sweet, but I’m still going out. Don’t burn the house down while I’m gone.”

The alpha perks up. “Will you come back if I burn it down?”

Keith whirls around, pointing at him. “I swear to God, Lance McClain, if I come back to find my perfectly good house burnt to the ground, I will sell you to the freaking gypsies.”

Lance blinks owlishly at him. “Do gypsies even exist anymore?”

“I will find some! Behave yourself.” He huffs, unlocking the front door. “I’ll be back. I love you.”

“Love you, too! Text me when you’re on the way home.”

Keith smiles, closing the door behind him and walking to his car. Now to find a baby store…

*

Two hours was definitely not enough. Keith got lost in the giant baby supply store, pushing a cart around and staring in awe at all of the tiny clothes. Were babies really that small? There was no way he had ever been so tiny. Well, okay, he wasn’t very big now - but that was the whole secondary gender thing.

The smells in this place were very overwhelming. He needed to find something that didn’t attack his senses and made him calm. He wanted their baby to smell good and be comfortable as well. So Keith found a small hippo stuffed animal. The body was a grey and blue blanket, fuzzy and soft smelling.

Keith also found a tiny green onesie with “If you think I’m cute, you should see my daddy” on it in big black letters. He figured it was the cutest way to tell Lance that they were expecting. Plus their baby was going to have two daddies - they were going to have to fight for the title of cutest dad. For now, it could be Lance. For now.

“Did you find everything alright?” The clerk at the checkout counter asks, delicately folding the items and ringing him up.

Keith smiles, nodding. “I did, thanks.”

“I hope you don’t mind if I ask, but how far along are you?”

The omega blushes. “Oh, um… I just found out today. I wanted to tell my mate and make it special. We’ve been trying for a really long time, and… now I’m here.” He beams.

The clerk smiles brightly. “Congratulations! If you two want to come back and sign up for our registry later into the pregnancy, I’d be happy to help you. I hope everything goes well tonight!” She hands him the bag.

“Thank you,” Keith grins. “Have a good day.”

The next stop is for an ironic card (there was already going to be so much sap, he didn’t want to overload it with more) and a bag to wrap everything in. He was honestly so excited - he even stopped to wrap everything in the store parking lot and sign the card.

When he got home, the porch lights were already on and dinner was made.

“I’m home,” he calls, carefully setting the sleek black bag aside so Lance wouldn’t see it quite yet.

“In the kitchen,” Lance calls. The omega slides his shoes off, creeping into the kitchen and setting the bag on the dining room table as he passes.

“Hey,” he greets, walking over and wrapping his arms around his back, nestling his face into the top of his spine. “Sorry I was out for so long.”

“That’s alright.” Lance smiles, turning off the stove. “Did you have fun?”

“I did.” He hums, rubbing his cheek on the scent glands on the back of his neck, purring softly. Lance smelled like home. Clean laundry and Hispanic spices and the aftershave he used. He smiles against his skin. Finally, their home was going to be growing in size.

“Is dinner ready?” He asks, pulling away and happily accepting the kiss Lance gave him.

“Not quite yet.” The alpha sets the lid on the pot. “It still has about twenty minutes.”

Keith bounces on the balls of his feet. He couldn’t keep this in anymore- he was going to explode. “I have something for you.” The words come out in a rush of breath, and he sucks in another.

Lance chuckles, looking down at him, his ocean blue gaze fond. “Is that where you went? Keith, our anniversary isn’t for another three months, and our birthdays have already passed.”

“No, just- come with me.” He takes his mate’s hand, tugging him into the dining room and flipping on the light. He waves in the direction of the bag. “That’s for you. You should definitely open it.”

“If I must,” he sighs dramatically, laughing when Keith squawks, affronted. “I’m kidding! Come sit with me while I open it.”

“Duh,” the omega mumbles, trying to contain himself. It was very difficult. The excitement was literally boiling inside him, ready to explode like a pressure cooker if Lance didn’t hurry himself up and open that stupid bag. “Hurry!”

“Okay, okay!” Lance laughs, sitting down and pulling out the white tissue paper. “Really, babe, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I did.” Keith grins, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

Lance shakes his head, smiling, and sets the tissue paper aside. “Okay, let’s see… card first? That’s how you usually do it, right..?”

“No,” Keith shakes his head. “Not the card. That’s last.”

The alpha snorts. “Yes, dear. Got it. What’s even in here..? Oh, look, it’s green.” He reaches in, pulling out the onesie. It unfolds in his hand and he blinks. Keith grins, bouncing in his seat, watching as the cogs slowly start turning in his mate’s brain.

Lance stares at the little outfit, his eyes widening. He scans the words once. Then twice. Then another time. “Keith?” He squeaks, looking over at his mate.

The omega grins, waving a hand. “Keep going! There’s more stuff.”

It takes hardly any time for Lance to pull out the little plushy and the card (which read “who is a dad?” on the outside, and “you. You is a dad.” on the inside. Along with a cute little heart and an I love you from Keith). It was obvious the alpha was rushing, because once the contents of the bag were all on the counter, Lance turns all his attention on the omega.

“You’re pregnant?” He breathes, leaning forward and holding onto his hands.

“Yeah,” Keith answers, amused. “I would’ve thought that was obvious by the baby clothes and card.”

“You’re pregnant.” He whispers, dropping to his knees in front of him. Keith blinks, looking down as his mate wraps his arms around his waist and nuzzles his belly. “When did you find out?”

“Today. When you knocked on the bathroom door.” Keith chuckles, carding his hand through Lance’s hair. “I wanted to do something special.”

“We’re going to have a baby,” Lance sniffs, leaning forward and kissing his belly, dropping his head on his thigh and looking up at Keith.

“Yeah.” The omega blushes. “Finally. After all those stupid treatments and trying for so long.”

“It was so worth it,” Lance grins. “I told you that you weren’t defective. I knew we could do it. We should schedule a doctors appointment - check everything out and make sure you and the baby are both healthy.”

“Lance, I literally just found out.” He huffs.

“So? I want both of you to be safe. I want to protect both of you.”

“Sap.” Keith coos, tugging him back up and pulling him into a kiss, cupping Lance’s cheeks. “I love you.” He murmurs against his lips.

“I love you, too.” Lance sniffs. “I’m definitely going to tell everyone about this after the doctor’s appointment.”

“I expected you to.” Keith laughs, pulling away and pecking his forehead. “That’s alright. My alpha has to gloat a little bit.”

The alpha puffs himself up, grinning. “Hell yeah. Gotta show my beautiful mate off. Look at you go. You’re growing a human inside you.”

Keith grins, his instincts preening happily. Yes. Yes, he was. Their baby. He was finally, finally starting their family.

The two curl up on the couch to eat dinner, talking and laughing. Keith ends up laying on Lance’s chest, his mate brushing his fingers over his sides and back, cooing to him. The omega falls asleep like that, content and happy to start the next chapter of their life exactly like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr @renywrites or @gravitationallychallengedrabbits :) come tell me what you thought of s7 or if there's anything I can do to take away the pain inflicted by it or the fandom. Thank you guys for reading and sticking with it.


End file.
